


Teenage Dream 04

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Chanlay - Fandom
Genre: 6110, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	Teenage Dream 04

车顶早就被打开来，车内空间仍然不甚宽裕，张艺兴几乎是半侧着身子躺在车后座上，脸颊贴着皮椅，传来一阵新鲜的皮革味儿，上面还沾着今天那束鲜花的芬芳。

他看星空，也看朴灿烈，此时后者正撑着手臂居高临下地困住他，张艺兴分不出来此刻更璀璨的是星空还是朴灿烈看着他的双眸。

他们交换着难舍难分的亲吻，狭小的空间里充斥着吮吸的水渍声，还有张艺兴因为一双大手伸进了自己衣摆下，轻轻揉捏胸脯，搓捻他挺立的乳尖而不自觉发出的嘤咛声。

朴灿烈大手上的茧轻轻磨蹭着张艺兴柔软的乳肉，痒酥酥地，他情不自禁扭起了腰，抬起胯间去磨蹭朴灿烈卡在他双腿之间的大腿。

“你确定你家没有门禁？”

朴灿烈委婉地询问张艺兴，略带粗重的呼吸喷洒在他绯红的脸上，挠地后者痒痒的——他在朴灿烈面前总是手足无措，想要去尝试那种事情，可又怕对方觉得自己是个很浪荡的人——他可不想和那些拉拉队员一样。

“我…我应该有吗？”

朴灿烈听到他的这句话，好气又好笑，脸埋进了张艺兴的颈窝里，声音闷闷的，发丝缠绕张艺兴的耳朵。

“不喜欢就别勉强了…”

张艺兴心揪紧了一下，呜咽了一声，用比蚊子还小的声音回复朴灿烈，手臂还挺有力气，搂住后者的脖颈就不撒手。

“不…我想过了…大概是没有的”

他因为朴灿烈留在他颈侧的亲吻而化成了一滩春水，外裤被麻利地褪了下来，小细腿儿被揽着环住朴灿烈的腰身，隔着湿了一块儿的内裤，能感受到炽热又坚硬的物体在往他湿润的缝儿里顶撞。

张艺兴乖乖巧巧地掀起自己的衣服让朴灿烈埋在他微显丰满的胸脯间，被大手握住向中间挤出两座小丘，他在朴灿烈不知廉耻的吮吸动作下浑身发着抖，胯下带着水渍的性器隔在两人中间，被一把握住，轻柔地撸动。

他好热，光是想着自己正在敞篷车里与暗恋的学长做这种事情，张艺兴就感觉自己浑身都烧了起来，皮肤滚烫，贴着皮椅的后背出了一层细汗，朴灿烈又搂着他贴着他不撒手，所以他也分不清楚是他的后背更湿，还是那个不争气的小屁股更湿。

炽热的顶端抵着他的穴口，一下一下往里顶撞，但是又没有突破最后的防线，朴灿烈在试探他，这让张艺兴感觉到很紧张，怕自己表现不好让对方失望，也怕自己放纵起来的样子太丑，于是他遮住了脸。

“是真的不喜欢吧…”

朴灿烈见张艺兴挡住了脸，自己身体内冲动的劲儿也熄灭了一半儿，轻轻摩挲着张艺兴挂在他肩膀上的小腿，遗憾又心疼。

“不是…不是的…”张艺兴眼泪汪汪，鼓起勇气去拉朴灿烈垂在身侧的另一只手，他的手好大，两根手指就能将自己的手指绕完，“你能不能别看我…我身上都是汗，不好看的”

朴灿烈伏下身在张艺兴的肩头轻咬一口。

“好看的，你得让我看”

张艺兴呜咽一声，果然自己在朴灿烈面前完全没有任何立场可言，就包括现在，他的穴口已经被持续的试探弄得松软湿润，朴灿烈大着胆子进入了他的身体，肿胀又羞耻，还没开始动作，张艺兴就兴奋地微喘起来。

小车随着两个人动作的幅度晃荡着，张艺兴耳边都是朴灿烈低沉的喘息，以及自己不自觉发出的嘤咛。

他在撕裂他，同时也缝合了他。

他坐在朴灿烈的大腿上，被扣着腰由下而上顶弄，臀瓣被撞击揉搓地粉红，两人身上都出了一身黏腻的汗，却抱着不愿意撒手。

张艺兴觉得这是他生命中最美好的一个夏日，即便他知道这段恋情很有可能会像夏天鸣叫的蝉一样，随着第一片落叶消失不见，而朴灿烈也终将离开这个巴掌大的小镇，去追求只属于他的广阔舞台，他仍想拼劲全力去记住他。

那是他经历的第一次，也是最精彩的一次冒险，艳阳天，沙尘滚滚的小道，风中传来阵阵的柠檬香与花香，还有飞身跃进的湖泊，摇晃的小车，汗流浃背的相拥。

他头埋在朴灿烈的颈窝里哭了出来，他是他唯一暗恋过的人，一想到以后他可能不会再和朴灿烈有所交集，张艺兴就好难过。

他可能会遇到更多的帅气男孩儿，他有可能继续普通下去，可是他不会再遇到下一个朴灿烈，不会再有人像朴灿烈一样摘了他的眼镜，摸着他的小雀斑夸他好看了。

“你能不能别忘了我…”

他不该说这种话的——这段恋情本应跟着夏天的结束而销声匿迹，可是这句话说的好自然，就像夏天中不可或缺的阳光那么自然。

朴灿烈叹了一口气，亲了亲张艺兴的额头。

“我在公路旅行的时候会想起你的…”

眼睛。

“入学时也会想起你的”

鼻尖。

“我感恩节就回来，很快的”

脸颊。

“我每天都给你打电话和寄明信片的”

嘴唇。

“我每天都想你，不管春夏秋冬”

他不会忘记那个炽热又清凉的夏天，阳光晒干的衣服，啤酒与海盐冰淇淋，他和他暗恋的男孩在充满鲜花香气儿的小车里紧紧相拥，那天他们都失去了第一次，却又都获得了新生。

 

The End.


End file.
